It's Complicated
by inmillity
Summary: Newly discovered demigod Emily and her friends face the regular half blood problems-monsters, parents, and evil characters plotting to overthrow the world. Takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series. My first fanfic, so please criticise and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first FanFic for the Percy Jackson books, so it might not be too great. I'm thinking that every few chapters I can switch POV. Please, I need criticism! Tell me what can be improved and what you like. First person to comment gets an honorable mention on my next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

My day started out calm enough. I woke up on May 19, my 12 birthday. Downstairs, I could hear my mom getting ready for the day, doing last minute details, like pulling together her notes from work. Reluctantly, I pulled on jeans, converses, and a T-shirt, my hair in a ponytail. Oh, and I'm not exactly... Tall. Well, understatement, more like on the bottom five percent of average height for a 7th grader.

I jumped the stairs two at a time and landed on both feet at the bottom. "Hi, honey! I've made you a birthday breakfast!" Mom said, rushing past me to grab her coat. I grinned and sat down at the counter. There was buttered croissant with a misshapen candle sitting in a plate, beside a mug of like-warm chocolate milk. It was pretty nice, a good effort on the part of my mom, who has to juggle work, life, and an ADHD kid. She walked in at that moment, kissed me on the head, and handed me a small package before leaving. "Oh. Emily. Things might start to... Change around here. We might not be seeing each other as much. Just remember, I love you." She said, before slipping out the door. I pushed the gift into my bag and made a lunch before the bus came. It wasn't until fourth period I remembered it.

The other kids ignored me as I swung my bag down at my desk and opened a book. Behind me, someone whispered about me being too serious. I turned around and scowled. After a few seconds, the sub looked up from his desk. He was wearing pants, and an orange T-shirt with writing I struggled to make out, despite loving reading. He wore a tall, rasta style cap, and converses. "Not very professional looking." I muttered to my binder. The teacher stood up nervously. "Ah-G-goodmorning, class. Ms. Vinci is out today, so I'll be standing in for her. I believe we'll be taking off from page 235 of your textbooks. Apparently, you know what to read. Please do not d-disturb your classmates." He made a weird kind of laughing sound, and went back to whatever stack of papers he was working on. The chapter we were reading was about the Greek myths, continued from the other chapter. I skipped over the sentences about Hades and Persephone and skipped to the interesting bits. Zeus- Head of the Olympians. God of lightning, sky, Roman Form- Jupiter. Wife is Hera. Okay, I though. Why not?

Poseidon- Brother of Zeus. God of oceans, earthquakes, horses. Roman form- Neptune. Wife is Amphitrite. I read the other descriptions, too. Only one thing bothered me. Pronunciations. I picked up my textbook and went to the desk.

The substitute was logged onto a private Gmail account. "Excuse me, Mr..." I squinted at the board. "Mr. Underwugg? Could you please help me with pronunciations?" I asked, feeling a little nervous. The substitute jumped, then turned around. "Of course! What are you having trouble with?" I showed him the two names, and could of sworn I saw him grin at the first. "That's Dionysus. God of wine. You pronounce it Dye-o-nee-sus. And the other is Hephaestus. God of the forge, and fire." I nodded, and he helped me. I felt kind of bad, since the entire time he'd been talking I'd been tapping my fingers on the desk, but I couldn't really help it.

"Thanks, Mr. Underwugg." I said. He looked surprised. I silently grimaced and waited to be reprimanded. "It's actually Underwood. Wait. Are you dyslexic?" He asked. I nodded, trying to ignore the stares of my class. He noticed me tapping my fingers against the cover of the textbook. "ADHD, too?" He asked. By now I was seriously embarrassed. All the kids in the class were watching, probably ready to launch their entire army of spitballs at any second. "A little." I muttered under my breath. "Wonderful!" He said, happily. I did a double take. "Uhh... What?" I asked stupidly. Luckily, the bell wrung at that moment, and everyone ran out to gobble down lunch. The sub was clicking through files rapidly on his computer. "Today's your birthday, hmm?" I nodded. He paused for a minute, thinking. "Normally... Maybe... Smells powerful? Iris? Hmm..." Finally he cleared his throat and looked up. "I don't suppose your parent gave you a gift or something, for your birthday? He asked. I rummaged around in my backpack for the crumpled package. Inside, there was a brooch shaped like a cloud. I took it out and examined it before pinning it to my collar. The teacher was watching me. "What?!" I finally yelled, frustrated. He faltered, on the brink of saying something, as the door thumped, and a blade appeared through it.

"Woah!" He yelped. I simply stared. The door fell through, and a woman with green skin and sword and net came in. She spied me, and tried to pounce. I stumbled to the back of the room and picked up a chair, ready to throw. Mr. "Emily!" He yelled. "Tap the pin!". I glanced down and tapped it, then screamed. In my hands, a two- sided knife appeared, before hissing and stretching into a 4 ft long javelin of lightning.

"Okay. Just slice the dracaena!" The sub yelled. He stood up at the same time. The monster was coming towards me, slithering on... Snake legs? I focused and swung the blade. The monster, dracaena as Mr. Underwood had called her, exploded into yellow dust. I lowered the weapon and stared at the spot the monster had been. The teacher came over and clapped me on the back. "Well, Ms. White, I think we'd better get you to camp." He said, heading for the door with a bag. "Oh, and you can bring your backpack." He said, turning. I picked up my bag and followed him of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this is a really short chapter, but the next one is HUGE, and I didn't want it to be too long (I'll post the next chap. in a few hours.). Anyway, a big thank you to ****_Wolf Master Uchicha, _****my very first reviewer. Be sure to check out his/her channel. Whoever reads my story, please make sure to review because I want feedback about what can be improved and what I'm doing right. Now, the chapter!**

* * *

The first thing Mr. Underwood did was go into the bathroom. I lingered at the door, before he called me in. "Come on, we're just making an Iris-message." He said. I shrugged and went in. He had turned on one of the taps and was holding his finger under the water so the spray made a rainbow.

"Um, won't you get in trouble for being in the girl's bathroom?" I asked. Mr. Underwood apparently didn't hear me, and instead focused on the scene which had suddenly appeared in the rainbow. There was a fattish, balding man wearing a crazy flower print shirt, holding a diet coke, and a well-groomed man with a beard and a tweed jacket. He was sitting in a wheelchair, and had a friendly kind of twinkle in his eyes. They both leaned forward. The fat man scowled, while the kinder looking one smiled, though worriedly. "Ah, Grover! How is it going?" He asked. Then he noticed me standing in the background, with a nervous looking expression on my face. "Oh, another one of them. Bring it back to camp, blah blah blah." The bald guy said, before going back to shuffling whatever cards he had in his hands. I noticed a group of youngish men standing around him, looking nervous, a few holding sets of cards. The nicer dude looked at me. "Ah, so the random school idea worked. Once again, we owe Annabeth a favor. Hello, my dear." He added. I nodded and smiled. He looked at Grover again. "I'll send Argus. You're still in.. Baltimore? I believe I'm correct. Well, you can take the girl to gather her belongings and perhaps chat with her parent before you leave. See you in a while!" He finished with a flourish, and the message faded. The man (Grover?) turned to me. "Hello." He said, simply. "Hi. Where are we going, and what about my mom?" I asked. The guy stepped back a bit. "Don't worry, you're mom knows. I think. Look, we're heading back to your house-" I cut him off. "Apartment." I corrected. "Heading back to your apartment, and you can gather some clothes, then we'll be leaving. After we eat. Do you have enchiladas?" He asked. I shook my head, and he left the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, we were sitting at my kitchen table eating lunch. Grover had settled for a veggie wrap, and I was plonking clothes into a suitcase, along with other important stuff. "Okay, that's it." I said, sitting down. "What do we do now?" I asked, eyeing him wearily. "Huh? Oh, uh, write a note to your mom. And then we wait for Argus." He replied. "Well... Okay then." I said, before sloping off to find a sheet of paper and a pencil.

Whatever I was expecting, this definitely wasn't it.


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, pretty long chapter today. The action is picking up, and in this chapter Emily meets the other three main characters, and discovers who her godly parent is. A big huge, enormous thank-you to ****_Flappy741,_** **my first ever follower :D. Please, please, PLEASE review, guys! I've only had two so far... Would it tempt you if I said reviewers get their name on my next chapter? So, review!**

* * *

Whatever I was expecting, this definitely wasn't it.

To start off, Argus, the man who'd driven us here, he'd been really nice, and friendly, only be was covered in eyes. Literally. On his hands, legs, head... The lil' peepers were everywhere.

Then, when we got to the middle of nowhere, hiked up a hill, met a huge dragon named Peleus, and found a valley magically protected so no mortals could see it. We met the two people from the Iris Message. The bald man had gone off somewhere, but the kindly looking one was still there. Only, where his legs should have been, he was a horse. A white, huge, stallion. He smiled kindly, while I shook in my boots (or, converses). "Hello, Emily. How old are you?" He asked, sitting me down at the table on a porch.

It was part of this huge, blue, four story house with a manticore wind vain on top. In the valley, there were fields of crops, a volleyball pit, an outdoor eating area, and amphitheater, a block of toilets/showers, an armory, store, arts and crafts room, forge, and a few others. What caught my attention most though, was the cabins.

They were arranged in a complex rectangle, and they were all different. For example, cabin four had honeysuckle growing on the walls and a roof made of grass. The two big cabins, one and two, had big Greek columns and pictures carved into the marble they were made of. Cabin seven was gold, and blinding from the sunshine shining off of it. There were a few others. One had skulls, another was made of magical stones. They were all... Unique.

I diverted my attention back to the man. "Me? Um, twelve. My birthday is today." The man nodded. "Oh. I though you would be closer to eleven or.. You know what, let's move on." He beckoned for Grover to leave.

"Our orientation film has been on backup for the past three days, so I'll have to explain myself. Grover said you've been studying the Greek gods at school?" He said, doubtfully. "Ya. But, I've always kind of been interested in them. Checking books out of the library and... Stuff..." I trailed off. "That's wonderful! So, it is just left to explain that those 'forces' are very much still alive. And the half bloods, half human, half Greek god, come hear to train, rooted out by satyrs. My name is Chiron, by the way." He said.

I glanced over at Grover, who had taken off his shoes and had hooves. "Wait. You're a... Satyr?" I asked. He nodded, before wondering off to a boy and girl, about seventeen, who were waiting for him. "And you're the dude who trains heroes..." I said slowly, recognition dawning on me. "Which means... Oh." I said, realization dawning on me. I let it sink in. My mom had always said my dad wasn't dead. He just had to leave, so we'd be safe. "So who's my dad?" I asked, feeling a bit bolder. "Ah, it could be anyone. Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Morpheus, Janus, Dionysus, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Hypnos, even. We'll find out in time. The gods made an oath to do so." Chiron explained. I wasn't quite sure how I'd learn who my dad was, but I let it go.

Chiron, meanwhile, called over a tall, tan girl with frizzy brown hair. She looked about eighteen or nineteen. "Katie! Can you show our new camper around? Her name is Emily." He said. The girl came jogging over. "Sure! Regular or undetermined?" She asked. "Undetermined." He replied. "Okay then, Emily, leave your stuff here. You'll be moving in later." She said. Halfway through our tour, another camper came over and hurried her away, so she called over a much younger girl, about my age, with the same curly brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes. "This is Marie, my little sister. Be good, you two!" She said, before rushing off.

The girl, taller then me, studied me a little. "What?!" I eventually exclaimed, frustrated. "Nothing. I'm just wondering what your parentage is." She said. She took off across the field to the gold cabin. "Wait up!" I yelled, running after her. She waited at the door, then knocked and stepped inside. A group of four kids was standing there. "This is Emily. New camper. I was wondering..." Marie grabbed the nearest kid and stood him next to me. "No. Different color eyes. And hair. Different physique, too." She said. "Thanks!" She yelled over her shoulder as we took off again.

This time she brought me to a regular, neat looking cabin. She stepped inside. The guy and girl I'd seen earlier were sitting at a desk reviewing some modeling on a computer. "That looks cool. I bet Ares would be mad at you for making such a temple to Athena." The guy said. "Ahem." Marie cleared her throat. They jumped and turned around to face us. The guy had scruffy black hair and sea green eyes, while the girl had slightly curled, honey blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. They both smiled. "Hey Marie. How can we help you?" She asked. The guy was studying me intensely. "New camper. I just wanted to compare. Are any of your other siblings here?" Marie asked the girl. "Sorry, they're at canoe." The girl she turned and faced me.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth. This is Percy. I'm a daughter of Athena, and this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus." She rolled her eyes at the last part. Percy grinned. " 'sup." he said. "Hi." I replied, grinning. He frowned again. "I'm sure I've seen those eyes before. That's SO weird." He said. Annabeth frowned for a minute, too. "Marie, you really need to stop this guessing before the time habit." She said, though she was smiling. "But... Emily, you don't look like Athena to me." She concluded. "Well, my mom is mortal, so I hope not." I said. They cracked up. Marie was already dragging me out. "Hmm... That narrows it down. Hermes? No freckles, but... Sam should be in." I waved goodbye to the two friends I'd made and hurried after Marie. We stopped outside a bruised, normal cabin with a caduceus above the door.

Marie poked her head in. "Sam! Comparision!" She said. A guy about 12 years old with dark, cropped hair and brown eyes, an upturned nose, freckles, and a mischievous smile came outside. I instinctively checked to make sure my wallet was still in my pocket.

"Hey. I'm Emily." I introduced myself. The boy nodded at me, then positioned himself next to me with a dramatic sigh. Marie raced around us, comparing us from all angles. "No. You just don't have that smile, or the nose or freckles." She said. Sam grinned. "I feel for you, but I've got laundry to do. See you two later!" He said, before wondering off to the shower block. "Hey, you may just be a child of a minor god. Don't worry, it'll all be revealed at dinner." She said. I shrugged and followed her back to the cabin with the honeysuckle and grass roof.

"So... Demeter?" I questioned. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. My big sister, Katie Gardner, she's the head counselor of our cabin. Our dad kind of died in a car accident when I was two, Katie seven, so we got lots of quality time up on Olympus. We don't have any close relatives, and Mom is pretty nice, so she took us in. We spent like four years there, in the care of various minor gods and nymphs, then got handed over to camp." Marie explained. "I'm sorry." I said. "That's okay. I don't exactly remember him, anyway." She muttered. Marie turned at smiled at me.

"Want to see something cool?" She exclaimed, then whipped out a pencil with intricate leaf designs before I could answer. She murmured a few words, then roots sprouted from the pencil and grew rapidly, wrapping around my feet and tripping me before I could blink. "Woah. That's pretty cool!" I said, grinning. The roots retreated. "Yup!" Marie said. "So you have a weapon, or something?" She asked. "Umm... Kind of. My dad left me this pin, and... Look, I'll show you." I said. I tapped the cobalt blue brooch and it expanded into the double bladed sword I'd been holding earlier. "Oh my gods. That's celestial bronze and everything! Serious monster killing status!" Marie remarked, grinning. I swung it, nearly taking off the head of another camper in the process. "Watch it!" He snarled. I apologized and tapped the sword again, and it shrank back to a brooch.

A conch horn suddenly rang from the hill, and all the campers started making their way up to the dining pavilion. Marie scampered off to sit with the Demeter cabin, and I realized I had no idea where to sit.

I was jolted out of my reverie by a girl in a white, chiton robe suddenly tripping over my foot. She was holding a tray with bread on it, and we both exclaimed in horror. "Oh my goodness, I'm SO sorry!" I said, scrambling to pick up the slices of bread on the floor. The (dryad?) laughed and snapped her fingers. Immediately, the mess cleaned itself up and she smiled at me. "Orchid. Nymph." She said, smiling, auburn hair glowing under the light of the torches, before heading off.

I threaded my way through the tables to where Chiron was sitting on a stone table with satyrs. "Umm, where do I sit?" I asked, shyly. Chiron noticed me. "Oh, Emily!" Why don't you take a seat right over.. There..." He trailed off, staring at something above my head. I turned to look, and noticed everyone else staring above me, too. I craned my neck.

Already fading, but still very visible, an intricate lightning bolt on a background of navy blue. The hologram fizzled out. Chiron stood up, shaking. "All hail, daughter of Zeus, Emily Gillian White." He said faintly. "Someone call Thalia. And Jason." He said weakly. The balding man beside him was looking at me in a new light. "Hello, half sibling." He said. "Wait... What?" I said, before noticing the purple fire in his eyes. "On. D-Dionysus? Hello, sir." I said.

Annabeth and Percy pushed through the crowd to wear I was standing. "So, it seems Zeus broke his oath three times." Percy said, regarding me drily. "Percy! It's not her fault!" Annabeth retorted.


End file.
